Warrior name generator! (and my new story, Days of the Shadowed Past)
by Kissed-By-The-Frost
Summary: Hi. I'm making another warrior generator! I don't care if it's "unoriginal" or anything like that. And so it's not against the rules, I'll include small tidbits and clippings from a future story that I plan to write. XD
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi. I'm making another warrior generator! I don't care if it's "unoriginal" or anything like that. And so it's not against the rules, I'll include small tidbits and clippings from a future story that I plan to write. XD _**

* * *

**Prefix: Third letter of your favorite food**

A. Nut

B. Pine

C. Cloud

D. Sharp

E. Swift

F. Leaf

G. Plum

H. Apple

I. Swan

J. Fern

K. Shadow

L. Ice

M. Frost

N. Thrush

O. Robin

P. Eagle

Q. Raven

R. Sky

S. Bubble

T. Scarlet

U. Night

V. Blossom

W. Twig

X. Breeze

Y. Grass

Z. Duck

* * *

**Suffix: Last letter of your favorite animal**

A. Stripe

B. Shadow

C. Ear

D. Flame

E. Rustle

F. Wisp

G. Whisper

H. Pool

I. Snow

J. Wing

K. Petal

L. Drift

M. Feather

N. Flower

O. Float

P. Flight

Q. Tail

R. Reed

S. Mist

T. Light

U. Rose

V. Whisker

W. Spot

X. Claw

Y. Fire

Z. Star

**I got Swiftlight! Woot! **

* * *

_Six groups of cats that lived on the flatlands... Fallenclan: Slim, silver-furred felines with great hunting ability... Flightclan: Heavy-set, white-furred felines with great fighting ability... Nightclan: Buff, black-furred cats with the ability of silence and great stalking... Mistclan: Sleek, grey-furred cats, granted with the ability to swim... Leafclan: Skinny, golden-furred felines, quick on their feet... Marshclan: Stalky, muddy-brown felines with the ability for surprise attack... _

_ Back then, everything was supposedly balanced... Everything and everyone was organized by color and ability... But they were too proud... Even at gatherings, they would not admit a single weakness... They would not say if even a single piece of prey had been lost. they sat in tight groups, only with their clanmates. And this caused war to rage across the flatlands... From the pine and oak forests, to the fields, marshes, islands, and caves... The battles raged on and on... But one night something happened... Something that would change all of this... For good._


	2. Chapter 2

**Prefix: First letter of your favorite color**

A. Yellow

B. Oak

C. Feather

D. Shard

E. Goose

F. Light

G. Creek

H. Stream

I. Nettle

J. Blue

K. Silver

L. Scar

M. Pond

N. Reed

O. Crow

P. Sparrow

Q. Hawk

R. Trout

S. Shell

T. Tangle

U. Dark

V. Storm

W. Bramble

X. Berry

Y. Bracken

Z. Heather

* * *

**Suffix: First letter of your first name**

A. Drop

B. Leaf

C. Beak

D. Foot

E. Flight

F. Call

G. Fur

H. Strike

I. Dash

J. Bolt

K. Cloud

L. Storm

M. Thorn

N. Thistle

O. Needle

P. Ear

Q. Nose

R. Paw

S. Frost

T. Sky

U. Star

V. Moon

W. Sun

X. Heart

Y. Song

Z. Breeze

**I got Bramblesky! Woot! **

* * *

_"Why is she that color?" A Heavy-set tom stood next to his mate, who was also white-furred, his amber eyes wide with shock as he looked down at his only daughter. "I don't know, Frozentail. None of my ancestors were ginger..." The tired queen looked down at her two kits lovingly. "But I don't care that she's ginger. She will be treated the same way as Snowkit." The determination showed strongly in her green eyes. "Alright, Dovefrost... But this kit is going to have a hard life..." Frozentail trailed off as Whiteflower nudged his shoulder. _

_ "Never mind that." She mewed. "What's her name?" Frozentail and Dovefrost gazed at their kit, her ginger fur, the slightly darker ginger spots on her back, the way she squirmed in her sleep. "Foxkit... We'll name her Foxkit." Dovefrost whispered. "She's tough... She'll find a way to get through this."_


	3. mistclan themed

**Mistclan Themed**

**Prefix: Second letter of your shirt/dress's color**

A. Rain

B. Soot

C. Ash

D. Grey

E. Dawn

F. Dim

G. Dark

H. Stone

I. Pebble

J. River

K. Fog

L. Misty

M. Stream

N. Trout

O. Shell

P. Pond

Q. Duck

R. Goose

S. Wet

T. Web

U. Sand

V. Mud

W. Marsh

X. Brook

Y. Rock

Z. Blizzard

* * *

**Suffix: second-to-last letter of your first name**

A. Flight

B. Ripple

C. Snow

D. Paw

E. Stream

F. Light

G. Dawn

H. Mist

I. Water

J. River

K. Splash

L. Float

M. Shell

N. Leap

O. Bounce

P. Leg

Q. Echo

R. Rose

S. Petal

T. Cloud

U. Rain

V. Slash

W. Star

X. Storm

Y. Call

Z. Wind

**I got Mistyrose! Woot! **

* * *

_Foxkit was curled up in the nursery, when her brother and his ruffian friends pounced on her. "Go 'way Snowpaw." she mewed sleepily, and pressed her nose into the moss. "Huh! You're no true Flightclan cat!" Foxkit's eyes snapped open, and she stood up to face Lightkit, Snowkit, and Softkit. "Just look at her! She's **ginger**. She obviously doesn't come from Flightclan. She must be a **rouge**." Softkit whispered to her brother and sister. _

_"And what makes you think I'm any different from you?" Foxkit asked, bristling with fury. Lightkit snorted. "Your pelt, obviously. It sticks out like a snowflake in Heatstrike!" As they retreated, Foxkit called, "At least I have a heart!" Then the little kit curled up in her nest and cried herself to sleep._


	4. flightclan themed

**Flightclan Themed**

**Prefix: last letter of your least favorite food**

A. Frost

B. Frozen

C. Snow

D. Cloud

E. Blizzard

F. Hail

G. Dove

H. Shell

I. White

J. Flower

K. Light

L. Soft

M. Petal

N. Blossom

O. Thrush

P. Eagle

R. Feather

T. Cream

U. Shine

V. Silver

W. Haze

X. Rain

Y. Smoothe

Z. Sky

* * *

**Suffix: Third letter of your least favorite color**

A. Fur

B. Song

C. Frost

D. Cloud

E. Spots

F. Petal

G. Leaf

H. Paw

I. Rain

K. Bounce

L. Claw

M. Strike

N. Slash

O. Foot

P. Kit

Q. Stream

R. Stone

S. Dawn

T. Wisp

U. Leap

V. Flight

W. Wing

X. Feather

Y. Star

Z. Wave

**I got Cloudfoot! Woot! **

* * *

___Snowkit sighed as he walked away from his sister. "What's the matter?" Softkit sneered. "Feeling bad for the fox?" Snowkit's white fur bristled and he let out a growl. "She's still my sister! What would you do if Lightkit wasn't white?!" His green eyes blazed with the same anger and protectiveness he had inherited from Dovefrost. Softkit's yellow eyes widened in shock as if the answer was obvious. "I would abandon her of course. Just because she's my sister doesn't mean anything." _  


___"That's not entirely true, young Softkit." Snowkit jumped in surprise. He had not heard Hailstar approach them. He turned to face the battle-scarred leader, as he went on. "You haven't been put in that situation. Poor Snowkit here is just feeling the love anyone feels for their littermate." The old leader fixed Softkit with a stern gaze. "If I hear any more of this bullying, your apprentice ceremony will be held back." Softkit snorted and jumped off to Lightkit, who was glaring at her. _

___"How could you say that?!" Softkit's sister spat. "We're sisters! And then you go say something that makes me feel like filfth! You know, I'm done! I'm going onto Foxkit's side now. The poor scrap. Now I know how she felt, when you insulted her all those times!" Tears pricked at the young kit's eyes, and Snowkit followed her as she dashed off, leaving Softkit wide-eyed and open-mouthed._


	5. fallenclan themed

**Fallenclan Themed**

**Prefix: third letter of your middle name(If you don't have one, use your last)**

A. Silver

B. Dawn

C. Light

D. Splash

E. Echo

F. Storm

G. Grey

H. Blue

I. Grass

J. Pigeon

K. Thrush

L. Feather

M. Long

N. Rain

O. Soot

P. Ash

Q. Bright

R. Cloud

S. Falcon

T. Swan

U. Dove

V. Ripple

W. Trout

X. Sky

Y. Bubble

Z. Pond

* * *

**Suffix: Choose a number between 1 and 20.**

1. Stream

2. Echo

3. Flight

4. Splash

5. Moon

6. Star

7. Light

8. Stripe

9. Cloud

10. Song

11. Fur

12. Pelt

13. Nose

14. Kit

15. Fern

16. Paw

17. Foot

18. Strike

19. Snap

20. Leaf

**I got Silvercloud! Woot! **

* * *

_Lightkit dashed off to a corner behind the nursery, that was shaded by an enormous oak tree. The small white kit scrambled up the trunk, to the very top of the oak tree. She climbed into the crook of two large branches and continued to cry, the tears sliding down her face. She heard a rustle, and the snap of a twig, and suddenly, Snowkit's face appeared in the leaves. The small tom sighed with relief as he caught sight of Lightkit. _

_He crawled up next to her, setting his fluffy tail on her shoulders. "it's going to be okay." he whispered, as she dug her nose into his fur, sobbing. "Wh-why would she say something like that?" She asked in a shaking voice. "I'm sorry, Snowkit... I'm sorry for treating your sister so badly... I-"_

_"But you didn't do anything!" Snowkit mewed in shock. "I was a part of it! I didn't do anything to stop Softkit and Cloudkit, and... And... I'm sorry!" The small she-kit burst out crying again, her small body shaking. A weary, sad voice called up from higher in the tree, "Really? You-you're sorry, Lightkit?" A heartbeat later, Foxkit was sitting beside the two, staring at them with sad, amber eyes. she soon broke into a tired grin as Lightkit nodded. "I-I'm so happy..." she whispered. Soon,t he soft breathing of the three could be heard as they fell into a calm, quiet sleep._


	6. Marshclan themed (Next is Crazy themed!)

**Marshclan Themed**

**Prefix: last letter of your first name**

A. Berry

B. Sand

C. Splash

D. Reed

E. Leaf

F. Mud

G. Frog

H. Heron

I. Toad

J. Wet

K. Gorse

L. Tangle

M. Dim

N. Dark

O. Dust

P. Fern

Q. Honey

R. Flower

S. Blossom

T. Petal

U. Swamp

V. Moss

W. Pebble

X. Stone

Y. Bark

Z. Tree

* * *

**Suffix: Choose a number between 1 and 30.**

1. Fur

2. Fall

3. Leaf

4. Sway

5. Flight

6. Beak

7. Star

8. Scar

9. Spots

10. Storm

11. Foot

12. Cloud

13. Berry

14. Grass

15. Wing

16. Kit

17. Feather

18. Bounce

19. Paw

20. Blossom

21. Petal

22. Flower

23. Croak

24. Leap

25. Rain

26. Ripple

27. Scatter

28. Breeze

29. Bramble

30. Thorn

**I got Berrystorm! Woot! **

* * *

_Snow stung Darkstar's nose and got in his eyes as he trudged back to the Nightclan camp. Hail pounded on his back, rain whipped his fur about. He finally reached the caves Nightclan had taken shelter in that Frostair. The guards pulled back a strongly made barrier of sticks, leaves, and brambles to let him through. When the barrier closed again, Darkstar shook the snow from his damp pelt, and stood still as Dimcloud and blackstrike rubbed him off with fresh, soft moss. _

_"How is it, Darkstar? Will the river flood the entire Flatlands?" A queen called from the far side of the main cave. Her body curled protectively around her three tiny kits. "I've never seen a blizzard worse, Stormfall." Was the worried reply. "Keep a watch on Ravenkit, Crowkit, and Sunkit." The queen, known as Stormfall, wrapped her tail around the three kits, and licked Sunkit's head. the ginger tom squirmed madly, squealing and wailing in hunger. Stormfall pushed him gently into the curve of her belly. _

_ **It will be a hard life for him.** The queen thought miserably as Rainflight padded up to the mossy nest where she lay. **A very hard life indeed.**_


	7. Crazy themed

**Crazy Themed**

**Prefix: third letter of your first name**

A. Jam

B. Sticky

C. Butter

D. Chocolate

E. Gumdrop

F. Jungle

G. Bounce

H. Yay

I. Mango

J. Coconut

K. Banana

L. Rainbow

M. Luck

N. Golden

O. Clover

P. Love

Q. Star

R. Ruby

S. Mushroom

T. Emerald

U. Fungus

V. Party

W. Glitter

X. Unicorn

Y. Laser

Z. Sparkle

* * *

**Suffix: The second letter of your last name**

A. Sparkle

B. Soup

C. Spoon

D. Plop

E. Gleam

F. Glass

G. Pillow

H. Horn

I. Fluff

J. Tuft

K. Fuzz

L. Design

M. Goose

N. Brain

O. Raisin

P. Grape

Q. Splat

R. Candy

S. Ribbit

T. Squeak

U. Cricket

V. Pollen

W. Bowl

X. Knife

Y. Puff

Z. Scarf

**I got Goldenraisin! Woot! XD**

* * *

_Frostair had hit the clans. Hard. The Great River was flooding the flatland, and even the Marshclan cats had to move out of their now-too-wet home. Mudstar trudged along in the thick, mossy slime that sucked at his legs, as his deputy walked beside him. Sandblossom, the medicine cat, was darting around, checking cats for ticks and fleas, or infection. _

_Swampfoot carried the only son he had that had survived, by the scruff of his neck. The tom was ginger, a disgrace to Marshclan. Swampfoot wasn't carrying Firekit because he wanted to, however. Oh no. The reason was far from that. Swampfoot wanted to be the next deputy. So he had to show off how good a father he was. As they reached their resting point, Swampfoot tossed Firekit onto the marshy ground, throwing a skinny water-vole at him._

_"You can eat that." The brown tom stomped away after the words left his mouth. Firekit wanted to wail, but he just sat quietly, feeling lonelier than ever._


	8. Ocean Themed

**Ocean Themed**

**Prefix: Fourth letter of your sister's name(If you don't have a sister, use your brother's. If you don't have a brother, use your own.)**

A. Salt

B. Sand

C. Gull

D. Shell

E. Sun

F. Golden

G. Dawn

H. Dusk

I. Pelican

J. Coconut

K. Palm

L. Fog

M. Shark

N. Turtle

O. Algae

P. Water

Q. Light

R. Dim

S. Dark

T. Misty

U. Blue

V. Grey

W. Ripple

X. Wave

Y. Coral

Z. Crab

* * *

**Suffix: Last letter of your favorite food**

A. Crash

B. Wing

C. Splash

D. Sway

E. Feather

F. Tail

G. Fin

H. Fang

I. Song

J. Beak

K. Talon

L. Storm

M. Foot

N. Gull

O. Rain

P. Light

Q. Cloud

R. Pelt

S. Paw

T. Call

U. Star

V. Rock

W. Cloud

X. Water

Y. Star

Z. Breeze

**I got Coralfeather... It's okay...**

* * *

_Leafclan was starving. The oak forests barely held any shelter from the stinging snow, and all the prey was snug in small burrows. One day, Redpaw, a strange, ginger tom in Leafclan, went hunting with his mentor, Sunsplash. The ground was hard and cold with white frost, and dead leaves crackled underpaw. "Redpaw!" Sunsplash snapped, and the ginger apprentice glared at his mentor with narrowed amber eyes._

_ "Bird! Bird!" Sunsplash hissed. The young Redpaw thought that Sunsplash was telling him to hunt. So he stepped out into the open, and crouched, sniffing the air for a bird. That's when the hawk grabbed him. He could hear Sunsplash shrieking, and he could hear his own screams, but Redpaw could not see anything. Suddenly, the weight was lifted from his back, and he fell, plunging toward the hard, frosty ground. The hawk had been trying to carry him away for food. And it had let go. Now he, Redpaw, the only ginger cat in all of Leafclan, the only one in Leafclan desperate to show his loyalty, was falling to the death. _

_ Far before he hit the ground, the young ginger cat passed out, in midair. The air was rushing past him, but he couldn't feel it. Would he, or would he not die? He didn't know. Nor did Sunsplash, nor the ginger kittypet who had ventured out to the forest, and seen a similar colored cat falling out of the sky. it was a mystery to all three. And for Starclan, who had sent a young she-cat, a new member, to fetch the young apprentice, just in case. Her name was Berryfrost of Flightclan. And she was going to save Redpaw. No matter what._


	9. Weather themed

**Temperature/weather Themed**

**Prefix: First letter of your second favorite food**

A. Fire

B. Flame

C. Spark

D. Red

E. Blaze

F. Golden

G. Frost

H. Ice

I. Frozen

J. Snow

K. Cold

L. Fog

M. Rain

N. Mist(y)

O. Storm

P. Sun

Q. Ray

R. Light

S. Cloud(y)

T. Haze

U. Hail

V. Blizzard

W. Dry

X. Wet

Y. Chill(y)

Z. Warm

* * *

**Suffix: Second letter of your least favorite name**

A. Fall

B. Flight

C. Stream

D. Ripple

E. Splash

F. Fur

G. Nose

H. Foot

I. Paw

J. Tail

K. Flame

L. Pool

M. Wing

N. Storm

O. Cloud

P. Dawn

Q. Night

R. Heart

S. Kit

T. Creek

U. Lily

V. Frost

W. Sun

X. Light

Y. Star

Z. Rose

**I got Frozenstorm!**

* * *

_Err... Sorry guys, but I need more inspiration for this... Any ideas are appreciated!_


	10. CAAAANNNDDDYYYY! I need more ideas!

**Candy Themed**

**Prefix: First letter of your favorite name**

A. Sweet

B. Sugar

C. Candy

D. Peppermint

E. Chocolate

F. Gummy

G. Sticky

H. Lollipop

I. Licorice

J. Syrup

K. Honey

L. Kitkat

M. M&M

N. Marshmallow

O. Sour

P. Cookie

Q. Cake

R. Pie

S. Cupcake

T. Frosting

U. Icing

V. Sweetened

W. Tasty

X. Sucker

Y. Yum

Z. Slushie

* * *

**Suffix: Last letter of your favorite candy**

A. Bean

B. Yum

C. Float

D. Flight

E. Wings

F. Stick

G. Cane

H. Stripe

I. Berry

J. Tongue

K. Patch

L. Cake

M. Cookie

N. Star

O. Syrup

P. Puff

Q. Candy

R. Pucker

S. Kiss

T. Paw

U. Lick

V. Icing

W. Swirl

X. Kit

Y. Pie

Z. Sugar

**I got Piestar! Wheeee!**

* * *

_Err... Sorry guys, but I still need more ideas..._


	11. Birds, and I need ideas!

**Bird Themed**

**Prefix: Last letter of your favorite animal**

A. Thrush

B. Raven

C. Eagle

D. Crow

E. Robin

F. Sparrow

G. Swallow

H. Vulture

I. Swan

J. Owl

K. Hawk

L. Jay

M. Penguin

N. Gull

O. Pelican

P. Goose

Q. Duck

R. Lark

S. Heron

T. Parrot

U. Crane

V. Dove

W. Pigeon

X. Wren

Y. Toucan

Z. Macaw

* * *

**Suffix: (Has almost nothing to do with birds) First letter of your favorite bird**

A. Pool

B. Light

C. Wing

D. Petal

E. Flight

F. Foot

G. Feather

H. Leaf

I. Sky

J. Storm

K. Beak

L. Song

M. Paw

N. Flower

O. Ripple

P. Kit

Q. Splash

R. Breeze

S. Snow

T. Night

U. Star

V. Talon

W. Claw

X. Bounce

Y. Soar

Z. Glide

**I got Larksong! Yay!**

* * *

_Uh... Guys, any ideas? You can PM me or just put them in reviews..._


	12. Nature themed

**Nature Themed**

**Prefix: First letter of your favorite flower**

A. Leaf

B. Thorn

C. Bracken

D. Bramble

E. Fern

F. Honey

G. Moss(y)

H. Oak

I. Birch

J. Beech

K. Sorrel

L. Holly

M. Pine

N. Heather

O. Gorse

P. Reed

Q. Mud

R. Sand

S. River

T. Lavender

U. Yarrow

V. Fennel

W. Rose

X. Lily

Y. Juniper

Z. Willow

* * *

**Suffix: Last letter of your least favorite plant**

A. Leaf

B. Splash

C. Flight

D. Cloud

E. Berry

F. Sky

G. Pelt

H. Thorn

I. Shell

J. Blossom

K. Rush

L. Petal

M. Flower

N. Paw

O. Sway

P. Light

Q. Frost

R. Fang

S. Storm

T. Feather

U. Kit

V. Wing

W. Fur

X. Star

Y. Nose

Z. Poppy

**I got Reedstorm!**

* * *

_Uh... Guys, any ideas? You can PM me or just put them in reviews..._


	13. More crazy!

**Crazy themed**

**Prefix: Last letter of your favorite color**

A. Brick

B. Movie

C. Popcorn

D. Bean

E. Dirt

F. Dung

G. Moose

H. Antler

I. Bell

J. Reindeer

K. Plant

L. Blood

M. Plastic

N. Wrapper

O. Soap

P. Salt

Q. Pepper

R. Silver

S. Metal

T. Iris

U. Tulip

V. Basket

W. Cow

X. Cat

Y. Dog

Z. Chicken

* * *

**Suffix: Last letter of your shirt/dress's color**

A. Click

B. Moo

C. Crackle

D. Slow

E. Scarf

F. Metal

G. Spike

H. Hedgehog

I. Prickle

J. Turtle

K. Star

L. Lollipop

M. Pond

N. Kit

O. Cherry

P. Apple

Q. Fruit

R. Citrus

S. Car

T. Cat

U. Paw

V. Fairy

W. Tutu

X. Steel

Y. Wolverine

Z. Curtain

**I got Silverscarf! Wheeee!**

* * *

_Uh... Guys, any ideas? You can PM me or just put them in reviews..._


	14. mary-sue

**Mary-sue themed**

**Prefix: Third letter of your least favorite thing.**

A. Ruby

B. Star

C. Lunar

D. Obsidian

E. Moon

F. Sparkle

G. Lupin

H. Violet

I. Iris

J. Lavender

K. Rainbow

L. Love

M. Jazz

N. Glow

O. Solar

P. Sapphire

Q. Emerald

R. Amethyst

S. Shine

T. Opal

U. Pearl

V. Aquamarine

W. Zinnia

X. Dandelion

Y. Crystal

Z. Song

* * *

**Suffix: Third letter of your shirt/dress's color**

A. Sparkle

B. Dawn

C. Star

D. Moon

E. Dream

F. Wish

G. Shimmer

H. Reflection

I. Wing

J. Gleam

K. Paw

L. Shine

M. Flower

N. Poppy

O. Storm

P. Glimmer

Q. Echo

R. Song

S. Flight

T. Feather

U. Kit

V. Leaf

W. Blossom

X. Petal

Y. Rose

Z. Fur

**I got Solarsong! I'm such a mary-sue!**

* * *

_Uh... Guys, any ideas? You can PM me or just put them in reviews..._


	15. Leafclan themed

**Leafclan Themed**

**Prefix: Second letter of your favorite animal**

A. Golden

B. Sun

C. Light

D. Thunder

E. Lion

F. Yellow

G. Blaze

H. Storm

I. Eagle

J. Sparrow

K. Finch

L. Flower

M. Blossom

N. Fierce

O. Rose

P. Lightning

Q. Bolt

R. Tree

S. Bark

T. Long

U. Swift

V. Silent

W. Hawk

X. Daisy

Y. Honey

Z. Bronze

* * *

**Suffix: Last letter of your hair color**

A. Light

B. Blaze

C. Leaf

D. Fur

E. Claw

F. Nose

G. Cloud

H. Feather

I. Fall

J. Kit

K. Star

L. Frost

M. Fern

N. Petal

O. Tail

P. Paw

Q. Leap

R. Dash

S. Flight

T. Wing

U. Blossom

V. Shine

W. Sky

X. Dawn

Y. Dusk

Z. Pelt

**I got Goldenstar!**

* * *

_Yellowstar growled as she paced in her den, made up of sticks, reeds, and mud, up in the Tall Oak. Moss was draped over it to keep out the rain that trickled down the thick branches. Goldendusk had had another litter of kits. Two were golden, however... The last one was a tortoiseshell, ginger, black, white, even a bit of silver and brown. And just a bit golden. Had one color been left out, Yellowstar would've thought it was an omen from starclan. But it couldn't be. _

_The color ginger had been included, and that was not a color of the clans. It was the color of rouges. Any cat that wasn't a solid color should be thrown out, the golden leader had decided, and she stepped out of her den, raking her angry, tired gaze over the group of cats that sat, watching her. "As you all know, Goldendusk has had another litter of kits!" Cheers erupted from the center of the clan, and Yellowstar held her tail up for silence. "However, one of them is NOT golden!" there were no more cheers, only a few gasps. _

_"Call him Leopard, and throw him out to the twolegplace!" Yellowstar cried, as Goldendusk's only tom was pulled away from his mother. Goldendusk let out a wail, and raked her claws across Yellowstar's face. The golden leader snarled, and snapped the queen's neck easily in her jaws. "Anyone else dare challenge me?!" She called. Expressions of fear and horror were plastered on each watching cat's face. One of them, a young golden tom, stepped forward. "What about her kits?!" He cried angrily. To this, Yellowstar said nothing but, "Kill them."_


	16. Animal Themed

**Animal Themed**

**Prefix: Third letter of your least favorite animal**

A. Fox

B. Squirrel

C. Dove

D. Sparrow

E. Eagle

F. Thrush

G. Lark

H. Robin

I. Lion

J. Tiger

K. Leopard

L. Badger

M. Vole

N. Mouse

O. Shrew

P. Rabbit

Q. Frog

R. Toad

S. Minnow

T. Trout

U. Lizard

V. Finch

W. Swallow

X. Pigeon

Y. Hawk

Z. Spider

* * *

**Suffix: Last letter of your favorite hair color**

A. Paw

B. Step

C. Leg

D. Foot

E. Leap

F. Flight

G. Bounce

H. Star

I. Song

J. Call

K. Claw

L. Roar

M. Cloud

N. Light

O. Ear

P. Kit

Q. Feather

R. Petal

S. Leaf

T. Blossom

U. Wing

V. Frost

W. Star

X. Flower

Y. Fern

Z. Sky

**I got Lionlight! Yup, even though my hair is black, I've always wanted brown hair!**

* * *

_Silver pelts glowed in the moonlight, the color crowding a clearing in the thick woodland. A slim, proud tom, most likely the leader, sat on an overhanging branch of a birch tree, his blue eyes narrowed to slits. "Who," He asked, the fury showing in his voice. "Has killed my daughter?!" His angry gaze raked over the crowd of watching cats, finally resting on one cat. The only one who was not silver. _

_She was very pretty, white and black, with speckles of silver and ginger, with frightened yellow eyes. But she was not silver. "You!" Cloudstar hissed. "Why did you murder Dovepaw?! Maplepaw, what did she ever do to you?!" The cat known as Maplepaw stared at him, her eyes widened in astonishment. "I-I..Cloudstar, I didn't! I swear!" A small silver tom sat up, defiance showing in his blue eyes. _

_"Father," He mewed angrily. "I know you are upset with Dovepaw's death, but ... You can't take it out on Maplepaw!" Cloudstar's eyes blazed with anger. "Silence, Wolfpaw!" He turned back to Maplepaw, who was trembling in fear. "As for you... Get out of here, now!" The small apprentice ran from the clearing, tears forming in her eyes._


	17. Human-object themed

**Human-object Themed**

**Prefix: Third letter of your shirt/dress/sweater**

A. Television

B. Wii

C. Beanbag

D. Laptop

E. Key

F. Lego

G. Purse

H. Guitar

I. Shoe

J. Table

K. Pokemon

L. Monopoly

M. Hat

N. House

O. Dresser

P. Checkers

Q. Ruffle

R. Silk

S. Corduroy

T. Trophy

U. Ninja

V. Toy

W. Flipflop

X. Digimon

Y. Ring

Z. Zoo

* * *

**Suffix: Last letter of your friend's favorite color**

A. Star

B. Paw

C. Scarf

D. Remote

E. Mask

F. Glasses

G. Necklace

H. Lego

I. Fur

J. Kit

K. Collar

L. Shoe

M. Slipper

N. Hat

O. Basket

P. Sock

Q. Ball

R. Leash

S. Trampoline

T. Garden

U. Basement

V. Pillow

W. Jam

X. Fridge

Y. Boat

Z. Floatie

**I got Ninjamask! (Could you all head over to my forum, Marshmallowclan, and maybe, just maybe, join?)**

* * *

_No ideas..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Arctic Themed  
**

**Prefix: Last letter of your middle name (If you don't have one, use your last.)  
**

A. Snow

B. Ice

C. Seal

D. Cold

E. Frozen

F. Icy

G. Misty

H. Fog

I. Frost

J. Glacier

K. Hail

L. Blizzard

M. Sleet

N. Chilly

O. Polar

P. White

Q. Splash

R. Storm

S. Soft

T. Breeze

U. Frosty

V. Blue

W. Silver

X. Wave

Y. Shadow

Z. Mist

* * *

**Suffix: First number that comes to your mind between 1-26.  
**

1. Snow

2. Frost

3. Feather

4. Mist

5. Rain

6. Ice

7. Fox

8. Pelt

9. Leaf

10. Claw

11. Pool

12. Stream

13. Paw

14. Ear

15. Kit

16. Foot

17. Tail

18. Splash

19. Fur

20. Nose

21. Petal

22. Breeze

23. Shadow

24. Scale

25. Whisker

26. Heart

**I got Stormsplash! (Could you all head over to my forum, Marshmallowclan, and maybe, just maybe, join?)**

* * *

_No ideas..._


End file.
